eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Frédéric François Chopin
, is a renowned composer & pianist and one of the main protagonists of Eternal Sonata. In the world of his dreams, he meets Polka, a young girl with an incurable illness, who is the same age his younger sister Emilia was when she died of tuberculosis. Chopin adventures with his companions in search of answers in a world which is slowly becoming his new reality. Appearance and Personality Frédéric dresses eloquently with a top hat, a frilled shirt, and a long gentleman's coat. Overall, his appearance can be considered formal in comparison with the dress of some of the other characters, and he looks younger than his given age of 39. When looking at the real Frédéric François Chopin, it is noticeable that his fictional self bears little resemblance to the real world counterpart except for, perhaps, hair length, facial structure, and sense of dress - the real-life Chopin was known as a "dandy" who always gave great attention to matters of dress. Even so, his in-game attire is more fantastical and detailed. Frederic is introduced alongside Polka, whom he treats like he did his sister Emilia. Despite certain of being in a dream world, he is protective of both her and his comrades, and is considered powerful and intelligent by them, if a little odd. Although he possesses great strength in battle in the dream world, he is gentle and calm, speaking formally and showing little or no signs of meaningful disrespect even to his enemies. He is often calm and introspective, but at times displays amusement at some of the more outrageous behavior of his companions, as well as cracking the occasional joke himself. As he continues his journey, Chopin is forced to admit that even though he believes the world to be his dream he has no idea what will happen next. Despite this, he becomes determined to find a way to change the world he has found himself in and alter Polka's fate. At age 39, he is ten years older than the next oldest member of the party, Prince Crescendo. The age difference, however, does not keep the others of the party from treating him as a companion and equal, despite their concerns about his oddness. Fighting Style ]] As a composer, it is fitting that Frederic would wield a conductor's baton as a weapon. His attacks are also augmented by his musically magical abilities. Frederic's attacks have great knockdown capabilities and can also lower the enemies' attributes. Like Polka, he learns healing spells which he can use to great effect. Frederic is one of the only two mages in the game, but is a far more capable close range fighter than Polka. He swings his baton with a great deal of speed, enabling him to build Echoes rather easily, though never quite reaching the great heights of characters such as March or Salsa, particularly since he never gains a weapon that adds an extra combo to his attacks. His most noteworthy special move is Phantom Pain, which inflicts a tremendous amount of damage in five hits. In the original 360 version of the game, this oddly boosted the target's attack as a side effect, but this is corrected in the PS3 version where it now reduces the enemy's defense. His Tri-Clementia heals everyone in the party at infinite range, making him an excellent healer at higher levels. Frederic is quite capable of standing on the frontline with the fighters of the party due to a sufficient HP and defense level. He equips some of the shared lighter armor in the game and wears special coats unique to him only. Additionally, in the PlayStation 3 version, Frederic is one of only a few characters to have a weapon, the Gold Baton, which places him in a permanent Burst status, making him an even better fighter. (In the Xbox 360 version, this weapon instead adds 5% to his maximum HP, making it still useful, but not nearly as valuable in the long-term.) His ultimate weapon, Freudhersch, adds 30 points to his Speed stat and also carries a chance of inflicting Stop status on the enemy. Frederic also possesses strong potential as a healer, making him a very well-rounded character. His initial healing spell, Sacred Signature, is rather weak and heals only one character at a time, but its short casting time allows it to be used up to three times in one turn. Around mid-way through the game, he gains Spirits Pathway. This is essentially a much more powerful version of Sacred Signature. Even without any Echoes built up, it heals for a large amount of HP and with Echoes will generally fully heal a character. His most powerful healing spell is Tri-Clementia, but he doesn't gain it until Level 52, a level that is only really needed if attempting the game's bonus dungeons. This spell heals all characters for a large amount of HP, though it never quite reaches the level of healing power that Polka's Blossom Shower or Serenade's L'energie du Vent possess. Overall, Frederic is much more valuable to the battle team in Eternal Sonata's PlayStation 3 version, thanks to the altered effect of his Phantom Pain and the addition of a Burst weapon for him. He is a welcome part of any strong party in the PlayStation 3 version, but Xbox 360 players would probably do better to consider other choices late in the game. Even so, he can be used smartly in either version of the game by a skilled player. Story Real-Life, a Brief History For a full biography on Chopin's life, please visit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chopin#Life Chopin was born in Żelazowa Wola, a village in the Duchy of Warsaw. A renowned child-prodigy pianist and composer, who wrote over 250 and more compositions for the piano he grew up in Warsaw and completed his musical education there. Chopin had the privilege of playing under several good tutors, though was allowed a large degree of freedom and initiative due to his recognized genius for improvisation. Chopin received university training and was also said to have a talent for acting, but chose to follow his talent of music. He gave several performances and even composed a rondo at the age of 14. Following the Russian suppression of the Polish November 1830 Uprising, he settled in Paris as part of the Polish Great Emigration. He supported himself as a composer and piano teacher, giving few public performances. From 1837 to 1847 he carried on a relationship with the French woman writer George Sand, a woman with a masculine appearance who was known to smoke cigars. Chopin was repulsed by her appearance at first, but the two had a strange attraction. The relationship ended under tragic circumstances as the two drifted apart and had contentions related to Sand's family. For most of his life, Chopin suffered from poor health; eventually passing away in 1849 at age of 39, his cause of death uncertain. His compositions included waltzes, nocturnes, mazurkas, and a number of other forms. He composed almost entirely, though not exclusively, for piano. Beginning of the Dream In the beginning of the game, Chopin is seen in the real world on his death bed, unconscious. His sister Ludwika, student Delfina Potocka and a doctor are there, watching him sleep and monitoring his health. When Frederic enters the dream world, he meets Polka in the flower fields watching the city of Ritardando. As he approaches, Polka is mulling over her mother's comment that the view hasn't really changed. As she speaks on this aloud, Frederic speaks up from behind her, agreeing that the view has changed, but most people don't notice because it only changes a little at a time. He reveals himself as a fellow magic user, and also states that the entire world around them exists only within his dream. Polka seems somewhat amused by this idea, convinced that Frederic is not serious. She asks if he can tell what she's thinking, and he says that it's that she doesn't want to use her magic around others anymore. She comes to a decision and asks him to come with her to the Heaven's Mirror Forest. After a dangerous journey through the forest, the two arrive at Heaven's Mirror Field, home of a field of unusual flowers which absorb sunlight throughout the day and then bloom only at 2 A.M., releasing the light that they have gathered. Polka explains that while the flowers are called Heaven's Mirror, they are also known as Death Lights because people think that they look like the light which leads people to death. She tells him that people also think of her this way, a bad omen because they believe the magic illness that she carries to be contagious. She continues that he was wrong and that she plans to leave Tenuto Village, so that she can journey to Forte City and speak with the Count about the influx of mineral powder that has resulted in greatly reduced sales of floral powder. She tells him that it's up to him whether he wishes to think of the flowers as "Heaven's Mirror" or "Death Lights". She walks away, leaving him to contemplate what she's told him. "A flower that resembles you. A bad omen. Death Lights." That night, the two stay at Polka's house. Frederic witnesses Polka and her mother arguing about Polka's desire to travel to Forte. The next morning both Frederic and Polka head out to Agogo Forest. While in the forest, it begins to rain and they encounter Fugue, one of Count Waltz's henchmen, who is searching for glowing agogos. Frustrated at his lack of success, Fugue attacks them to relieve his frustration, knocking them unconscious. March, one of the guardians of Agogo Forest, guided by the agogos, finds them and take them back to her village to heal. The next morning Frederic and Polka meet Allegretto and Beat, but when Allegretto tries to talk to Polka, she runs away and gets attacked by a monster. Frederic, Allegretto, and Beat manage to defeat it and save her. In March's Inn the group decides to adventure to Forte with each other, since all four have a business in the city, although Frederic's reason is not stated. The group continues as planned, through the Chorus Plains, and eventually encounter a goatherder named Viola being attacked by monster like humanoids that are menacing her goats. After defeating the monsters, Viola explains to the party that the monsters were created by mineral powder. While marketed as a cure for all illnesses, mineral powder contains addictive properties and eventually leads those who take it to develop magic powers and then go insane. Everyone is shocked that the Count of Forte would allow such a dangerous thing to be distributed amongst his people. Viola decides to accompany the group, upset at having lost many of her goats to the monsters created by the mineral powder. The group travels via Cabasa Bridge to Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but upon arrival they are placed under arrest by Tuba and thrown in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's older twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's Secret Passage. Outside the passage, the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves, members of the Forte resistance group Andantino. Jazz reveals that they are looking for the guardian of Agogo Forest and is pleased when Salsa reveals herself to be said guardian, meaning that their mission is complete. The party decides to travel back to Viola's house and as they proceed back through Fort Fermata, Allegretto asks Frederic just what his reason is for traveling. He explains his belief that the entire world around them is his dream and that he is currently asleep in Paris, France, where he has composed a number of works that have brought him great renown. Salsa refuses to accept the theory without proof, while Viola suggests that maybe he's been taking too much mineral powder, though she admits that she's never heard of a side effect that would cause someone to confuse dreams with reality. Allegretto asks him to explain again just why it is he's traveling with him, and he says that he feels he's being tested in some way. Fed up with his confusing comments, Allegretto calls him a "strange one" and Polka chastises him for being rude. She says that she thinks Frederic's view of things is a nice way to think, even if she doesn't really believe it herself. The group makes their way to the Cabasa Bridge, with Jazz providing the group with more details about the mineral powder and Count Waltz's plans. They are then ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Upon his defeat, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. The party is dragged away in the river's current. Separation and Reunion Following the incident at the Cabasa Bridge, the party is separated into two groups. Allegretto, Viola and the members of Andantino end up at Adagio Swamp, while Frederic and the remainder of the party are rescued by Crescendo of a Baroque Ship. On-board the ship, Polka speaks with Frederic, who tells her that he feels that the natural order of things is being reversed. Whereas normally things seem to fade with time, he feels that ever since he became ill, the things around him have become brighter, shining with an inner light. He mentions his sister, Emilia, who died of a similar illness when she was only 14, the same age as Polka. He questions why God would allow such a thing to happen, but Polka comforts him by telling him that Emilia lives on his music. He admits that when he talks to her, he feels like he's talking to Emilia. He says that he's taught her something very important, but after he leaves, she admits to herself that she's taught her something as well. Polka is startled out of her revelry by a sudden pirate attack on the Baroque Ship. Crescendo explains that pirates often attack ships traveling the river and the party decides to go aboard the ship and take care of the pirate problem. They make their way through the ship and eventually defeat the pirate leader, Captain Dolce and claim the pirates' treasure. With the pirate issue resolved, the party is able to continue their journey safely to Baroque Castle, where they learn that Crescendo is actually the prince of Baroque. He holds an elegant ball at the castle and during the ball, Frederic plays his own Grande Valse Brillante, impressing Beat and surprising Polka, who was so entranced by the dancing that she didn't even pay attention to who was playing the music. Following the ball, the party meets with Crescendo and his fiancée, Serenade. He thanks Frederic for his performance, and asks the party for a favor. Knowing that they are acquainted with Jazz, he asks them to deliver a message: that Baroque can no longer provide assistance to Andantino. He explains that he cannot deliver the message himself, as to even be seen with a member of Andantino might act as a trigger for war. Frederic, deeply disturbed, questions this request, stating it to be selfish that one could so easily sever ties with a rebel group. He suggests that Crescendo was merely using Andantino as a means to advance Baroque's interests. Crescendo explains his past history of friendship with Jazz, as well as his belief that it is time to seek a peaceful solution to Baroque and Fortes' conflict with each other. Satisfied, the party agrees to pass on the message. The group leaves to begin their journey back to the area of Ritardando, but as they are exiting the castle, Salsa bumps into a large mirror being carried by two castle guards. Crescendo and Serenade are startled and come out to investigate the commotion. Crescendo explains that the mirror is a family treasure that he asked to have brought to his chamber. Serenade's poodle puppy, Minuet, runs up to the mirror and yaps at it and the mirror falls forward, seemingly crushing her. When the mirror is lifted up, however, she is nowhere to be seen. Crescendo, seeming to realize something, examines the mirror. There is a radiant light and the entire party is sucked into the mirror. Polka comes to inside the mirror's depths, alone. She journeys through the mirror and reunites with the rest of the party. They come upon Frederic and Salsa last of all, Salsa whining about lack of food. Her tantrum causes Frederic to facepalm and he expresses relief when the party arrives, stating that they are "saved in more ways than one." The party considers the pictures found within the mirror, which seem to depict the thoughts of one of Crescendo's ancestors and his Forte counterpart. The Baroque leader was faced with a difficult decision, to either surrender Lament or go to war. The party struggles through a challenging boss fight and finally escapes from the mirror. As Crescendo reflects on what they have learned from the experience, Frederic is left to try to play peacemaker between a bickering Beat and Salsa. The party now begins their journey back, traveling through the icy cold Sharp Mountains, followed by the boiling Wah Lava Cave. Upon exiting the cave, they find themselves back in Agogo Village, where they are greeted by March, who was out gathering mushrooms. March notices that the agogos have gathered around Polka and are glowing. Just then, Fugue arrives, delighted to have "discovered the secret of the glowing agogos." Frederic and Polka are shocked to see the man who previously defeated in the forest and left them for dead. The party battles him and this time defeats him, leaving him to run off in agony. The party considers the glowing agogos and March says that she read that agogos will glow around an exceptionally strong astra. Beat comments that theirs must be pretty strong for the agogos to be glowing so brightly, but Frederic notes that it's really only the ones around Polka that seem to be glowing. From the sidelines, a woman named Rondo observes all this and leaves to report it to Count Waltz. Salsa decides to stay with her sister March for the time being, while Polka travels to Tenuto to check in with her mother, and Frederic & Beat return to Ritardando. There, they meet up with Allegretto, who reveals to them the sad news that Claves of Andantino was killed by Rondo, and that Jazz has traveled to Baroque to speak with Crescendo. Falsetto, meanwhile, has gone missing ever since what happened to Claves. The group will travel back to Baroque by ship the next day, but with nothing else to do for the time being, Beat suggests that he and Allegretto give Frederic a tour of Ritardando, even though Allegretto would like to visit Tenuto Village and meet with Polka. As the group explores Ritardando, they spot a commotion over at the Mandolin Church. Some people heard noises coming from the basement of the church, which once served as a shelter in the days that Ritardando was attacked by pirates. One of the people there jokes that it must be ghosts and the lady from the town bakery spots Allegretto & Beat, recognizing them as the thieves that have been stealing bread from the bakery. Allegretto tries to explain their reasoning, but he is interrupted by the angry mob who suggest that they make up for their crimes by traveling to the Mandolin Church Catacombs and investigating the source of the mysterious noises. Allegretto reluctantly accedes to their demands, figuring he can make up an excuse to get out of it later. Just after they enter the church, the group is greeted by Viola, Salsa and March, who just arrived in the town and spotted the group going in. The group explains what's happening and Viola, Salsa and March agree to help out. With that, Allegretto starts to leave, stating that he's heading to Tenuto to ferry Polka back to Ritardando so that they can all catch the ship the next morning. The party is appalled that he would just leave them, but he latches on to Viola's suggestion that he's scared of ghosts and makes his escape. Frederic and the others travels through the church and eventually defeat the Root Lurker boss that was making the odd noises. Pursuing Peace The next day, Frederic and the others head to Baroque by ship to speak with Prince Crescendo about the situation with Count Waltz. On the ship, Allegretto talks happily with Polka and Frederic comments that the two of them have become quite friendly. Discussion turns to what will happen once they arrive in Baroque, with Allegretto and Viola both agreeing that they want to help Jazz. Polka seems to come to a decision and Frederic asks her about it. She explains that it can sometimes be hard to do something that will people, because you can't be sure it will make a difference. Frederic reflects to himself that even though this is his dream, he no longer has any idea what will happen next. The group arrives in Baroque, where Jazz is negotiating with Prince Crescendo to try to convince him to continue aiding Andantino. After a week's worth of discussions, Crescendo tells Jazz that he needs some time alone to think and the party decides to take the next day to explore Baroque. During their wanderings, the group comes upon a priest who tells them that the secret of the astra can be found within Aria Temple. The party decides to investigate, but at the top floor of the temple, they are attacked by Rondo, who was sent by Count Waltz to retrieve Polka. Falsetto appears on the scene, having correctly deduced that it was Rondo who attacked and killed Claves. She confronts Rondo and with the party's help, defeats her. Following the battle, the party reads an ancient message about the legend of the astra, but they can't make heads or tails of it. The party returns to Baroque, figuring that Prince Crescendo must have an answer for them by now. As they reach the castle gates, however, Polka suddenly collapses, apparently due to her illness. Desperate for solutions, the party speaks with a Magic Researcher in the castle, who mentions the legend of astra from the temple that the party they just visited. Salsa concludes that if Polka's astra is glowing too brightly, then they need something that can absorb it. She suggests that the party travel to the Agogo Forest and seek the help of the Agogo Queen Mother, a special agogo that gives birth to all of the other agogos. Securing a Warp Room Key from Prince Crescendo, the party uses a warp to travel back to Agogo Forest, where they find Fugue harassing the Agogo Queen Mother. They again fight him and, after the battle, the Agogo Queen Mother consumes him. Salsa and March use their powers to calm her down, then the group returns with her to Baroque Castle, where they wake Polka. With that crisis averted, the party heads to Crescendo's room to talk with him, only to find him absent. A search of the castle reveals that neither he nor Serenade are anywhere to be found and the party realizes that the two have headed for Forte territory to turn themselves in, hoping to sacrifice their own freedom in exchange for peace between Forte and Baroque. They decide to pursue them, knowing that Waltz is not of a sympathetic temperament. They travel through To Coda Ruins and eventually reach the Cello Tree, where they find a Fortuneteller woman who has apparently been waiting there for Polka's arrival. The woman provides the group with a bit of the Cello Tree's history and tells Polka that she will draw a fortune of bad luck, which she must then tie to the tree to ward off the bad luck. She then turns to Frederic, telling him that there is no need for him to draw a fortune, as his destiny lies in a place that is far beyond this world. She tells him that he should nevertheless go with Polka and so he does. Polka opens the fortune, only to find that it is completely blank. Seeing this, she comes to a decision to have faith in the fortune by not doing something drastic unless there is truly no other option left. She leaves, and Frederic reflects that it's all up to him to do something to change the world, but he doesn't know what. The party resumes their original purpose by continuing their journey to the summit of Mt. Rock, where they finally catch up with Crescendo and Serenade and chastise them for leaving Baroque without informing anyone of their intentions and pursuing a course as foolish as attempting to negotiate with someone like Count Waltz. They find, however, that they're already too late, as just then Waltz and his chief adviser Legato arrive, commanding a large fleet of dragons. Waltz laughingly dismisses Crescendo and Serenades' attempts to sue for peace, stating that he's only interested in Polka. He tells them that he'll let everyone go peacefully if they surrender her, but she refuses, stating that they already know that his real goal is to obtain the glowing agogos, which is what he needs Polka for. Waltz replies that the party will die if they don't cooperate, so Polka reluctantly agrees to give herself up. With her presence, the agogo that Legato has captured glows and he deposits in a vial of mineral powder, which shows an immediate reaction. Having obtained what he wants, Count Waltz orders his dragons to attack the party, but the party uses reverse psychology to goad him into attacking them personally and then deals him a stinging defeat. The New Reality Stunned at being defeated, Count Waltz orders Legato to drink the enhanced mineral powder. Legato is reluctant, but at Waltz's insistence does so and is transformed into the monstrous Ruined Body. Waltz chuckles maniacally, calling Legato's new form a "big improvement," and orders him to demonstrate his power. He does so by firing a blast that takes out all of the dragons, leaving the party in awe of his terrible power. Waltz then has him turn that power on the party, but just then Polka emits a radiant light, seeming to consume both Waltz and Ruined Body and stunning the entire party. When the party comes to, they find that Ruined Body has created a massive hole in time and space, the Elegy of the Moon distortion. They realize that both Waltz and Legato must have fled through it and decide to pursue them, though not without some hesitation on the part of some of the group's members. Frederic takes Polka's hand, saying that the time has come for them to truly make this world their own, and that they should join them in their battle. The party arrives in the village of Elegy of the Moon, home to the souls that have been lost due to the mineral powder, and discovers that they must face the trials of the Xylophone Tower of the Shining Keys in order to deactivate the barrier in the Noise Dunes of Fantasy leading to the Double Reed Tower of Sand where Waltz and Legato have fled. They play an excerpt from Frederic's own "Nocturne" in order to complete the trial and eventually break the seal. With that complete, they travel through the Noise Dunes and reach the Double Reed Tower, where they battle a series of bosses in order to reveal a path to the tower's apex. Following each fight, the characters stop to reflect, and Frederic gains new insights into the journey. After the battle with Unrest, Beat notes that things won't simply be "happily ever after" once they defeat Count Waltz, as Prince Crescendo will still have to get rid of all of the mineral powder, not to mention dealing with Forte's citizens, who won't have their own leader anymore. He says that thinking about this made him sad and Allegretto tells him not to think negatively, because if they all work together, things will turn out okay. Beat asks if Frederic will be helping and he states to make excuses, but Allegretto says that Frederic has to take responsibility for his own world. The two leave the scene and Frederic reflects that he is, in fact, part of this world. The party battles and defeats White Jewel, and March notes that the monster's appearance was similar to one found in Agogo Forest. Salsa is bored by her observations, but Frederic is fascinated, noting that she's quite passionate about research. March states her belief that not every problem can be solved by violence and that she wants to learn about so many things, such as the agogos, so that she can do a better job as a guardian of Agogo Forest. Salsa says that she ought to be thinking about how they can defeat Count Waltz's monster, and March replies by asking if there's anything she'd like to do once their journey is over. Salsa talks of eating mushrooms and possibly spending time with Beat, and Frederic says it sounds like there's a lot of things she'd like to do in the future. She asks him about his future plans, but he replies that this journey will probably be his last. Annoyed at his response, she calls him a quitter. March chides her for being rude, but she replies that she has no choice but to call things like she sees them and that when one thing ends up another starts up, this being the natural order of things. March apologizes for her sister's rudeness, but says that she agrees with her. She and March leaves and Frederic is left to consider their words. Following the fight with Herculean Boar, Jazz looks troubled and Falsetto asks if he was hurt. He admits that he was thinking about Claves, and Falsetto realizes that he always thought he'd be fighting these fights alongside her. She turns to Frederic, saying that if this is all his dream, then it's a pretty rotten one. He sputters, and then says that she may be right. Falsetto becomes amused, saying that there's no way this could really all be his dream, as everyone is acting of their own free will and she has childhood memories. She says that if it was all a dream, then Claves's death would have no meaning, and that she knows it's pointless for her to compete with the memory of someone who's dead. Jazz tells her that she's wrong - that it's with the living that we must live our lives. Frederic expresses surprise at this, as he's always kept thoughts of Emilia foremost in his mind. Falsetto asks him if he lost someone close to him as well, and he reflects to himself that even though the people in this world are only his dream, they make their own decisions, and in that way are no different from reality. The party overcomes Hidden One, and following the battle Viola says that there's something that's been bugging her - she wants to know why Polka and Frederic are always walking around looking so depressed. Polka frowns and apologizes and Viola pounces on her sad look, saying that it will bring Allegretto's morale down. Polka is shocked at the teasing, but her reaction is exactly what Viola hoped for. She turns to Frederic, asking just what it is he's thinking about all the time that gives him such a perpetually gloomy expression. He admits that he was wondering what would become of his existence in this world once his dream comes to an end. Viola, amused, says that when when you wake up from a dream, you just open your eyes and start a new day. If it's a dream you really want to remember, you can write it down, and since he's a composer, he could even set it to music. She tells him and Polka to not keep their problems to themselves anymore, and Polka turns to Frederic, saying that she's decided she's not going to give up, as she wants to treasure the time they've had together. Frederic admits that she's right that there's no denying the time they've spent together has been real. The party arrives at the top of the Double Reed Tower, where they find Count Waltz lounging on a throne, the monstrous form of Ruined Body at his side. They challenge Waltz regarding his motivations, with Frederic asking Waltz just what it is he's hoping to achieve with his power and if he truly considers death to be meaningless. Waltz replies that when you die, there's nothing left of you, as people are so unfeeling that way. He states that he wants enough power to carve his existence into the very fabric of the world. Allegretto tells him that what he wants is something that you can only get after you're already dead, and Waltz decides to test the power of the party's convictions by challenging them to battle, with Ruined Body fighting alongside him. Following an epic struggle, the party overcomes the two in battle, but they cling to life and Waltz issues Legato his final orders - to tear apart the entire world. Legato responds by emitting a massive breath that tears another hole in time and space and consumes both himself and Waltz. The party approaches the vortex and March is shocked. Polka says that this is the end, but Frederic tells her that it is not quite over - after all, this is his dream. The party enters the vortex and finds themselves in a parched, ruined wasteland, one that Frederic realizes is the field of flowers in Tenuto. He says that as the place where met Polka, it's a fitting place for the dream to end. He calls the party nothing more than imaginary characters that he's created in his mind and tells them that he'll no longer be able to offer his help to them. He says that he must free this world from the tangle of his and Polkas' twisted destinies and challenges the party to battle. Battle The player engages in a boss fight against Frederic, set to "Rebuilding Ourselves," a variation of his own "Revolutionary Etude." A strong fighter, he strikes his opponents with quick and agile attacks that can be hard for the player to block due to his attack animation changing. He uses an exclusive Special Attack called Applaudissement Sonique, which deals powerful damage to all characters surrounding him and retains the use of his Orzel Bialy. He will also strike characters standing alone with distance attacks that deal status effects, including Truc, Pala, and Zamrazac, which inflict status effects, and Nimbostratus, a swift striking attack with his baton at close range capable of piercing through multiple targets. Ending and Rebirth Upon his defeat, Frederic screams in agony and falls to the ground. Addressing his dead sister, he states that this is for the best. With Frederic apparently down for the count, Polka places her hand on him, emitting the bright light of magic, and thanks him for the gift that he gave him. She proceeds to the edge of the cliff in the ruined world and says that she finally understands what her mother told her when she was a little girl - that it is her fate to go into the sea. She says that many of us blind ourselves to the small truths around his, but she knows now what it is she must do. Overriding Allegretto's protests that they'll find some other way, she launches herself off the cliff. Allegretto rages at her fate and then turns his anger on Frederic, asking him why he couldn't do anything if this is supposed to be his dream. Not getting any response, he comes to a decision - "No. That's not it. It isn't a dream at all. It's real. And I don't know what, but I have to do something!" Just then, Frederic gets up, agreeing that "perhaps this is no longer just a dream." He asks if he's at long last awakened and, looking around him, realizes that nothing has changed. Wondering why, he realizes... "Oh, no. No, it can't be. Not Polka." As Polka falls through the abyss, she wonders if a kiss will reach Allegretto if she blows him one. Against a dark background, Frederic states that he's walked this dream world so that he could learn to accept death, and that now everything will come to its finale. Back at Number 12 Place Vendôme in the real world, the doctor pronounces him dead at 2 A.M. in the morning. His older sister sobs openly, while his student Delfina Potocka turns her head in private sadness. In the morning light, a mother and her young child take a stroll through the flower fields of Tenuto Village. The girl asks her mother why there are waves in the sea and the mother explains that there are waves because of the moon. As the two continue their conversation, Frederic's voice rings out clear and strong, stating that he won't let Polka die. Oblivious to the voice, the two continue talking as Frederic continues that Polka is only fourteen years old and a fourteen-year-old girl must live her life. He speaks of the flowers that hide in their buds and then blossom when it is truly important, like Polka, stating that he chooses to call them Heaven's Mirror. The little girl, Polka, then says that she hears someone calling her. Solfege tells her that this must mean that she's met the person who's the perfect match for her astra. She says that she wanted to see Polka on her wedding day, but now the only thing that she can do is to tell her to do her best, and come back someday. The glowing agogos materialize and lift Polka upwards, out of that time and back to the cliff, where everyone is waiting. Everyone looks on in wonder as Polka lands and the world around them is restored. Polka runs forward to meet Allegretto, and the two embrace. In the real world, Frederic's spirit rises out of his body, taking his form as seen in-game. He heads to his piano and begins playing a new composition, inspired by Polka and the things that he saw in the dream world. As he continues to play, Potocka, the only individual left in the room, appears to hear the music and begins to sing along. As the song continues, Frederic is transported to the field of Heaven's Mirror flowers in Tenuto, passionately playing amidst the beautiful scenery around him as the flowers bloom. Other Appearances *In another Namco Bandai game, Tales of Vesperia, Frederic's costume is an alternate outfit for Flynn Scifo. *Another version of Chopin was featured in the game Frederic - Resurrection of Music, in which he battles other characters in musical duels. The game is for iPad, iPhone and PlayStation Mobile.Wikipedia - Chopin in Fiction Special Attacks Light Dark Battle Quotes Start Battle *"You dare to bare your fangs?" *"You dare to turn your sword to me?!" *"How pitiful! You soulless creatures!" *"Now what part do you play in all this?" *"Someone...!" (critical HP) Battle End *"Do not be ashamed." *"Continue your sleep." *"This is but a brief parting." *"Go back, back into a nebulous dream." *"There is no way for you to stop...my relentless advance." Level Up *(chuckles darkly) *"My journey continues." *"Let us rejoice, for now." *"Strength that all can see!" *"It's a frame of mind, you see." *"Let us celebrate, and be satisfied." *"Much better." (Xbox 360) Special Attacks Piu Grave *"There is power within my melodies! Listen!" *"A never-ending vibration, within eternal silence!" Sacred Signature *"Rise up and shine bright, the morning light has now come!" (PS3) *"Never extinguished by any wind, burning without wood or oil!" Coup de Grace *"Bow down before me!" *"Heed my command and obey: disappear!" Coup de Jarnac *"Pound them, stab them, consume them!" *"Dance amidst the darkness, amidst the shadows!" Mirage Blow *"Sleep, an endless dream." *"This world is nothing but an illusion." Spirits Pathway *"The sun rises, and the shadows take flight!" (PS3) *"My power shall become a shining beacon, that will bestow healing upon your broken wings." Orzel Bialy *"You do not understand!" *"He who lives among mists and tempests, and travels by riding the wind, answer my call!" Legion Fulminante *"This will be a hard lesson for you." *"Triumph and victory, the hoof beats of the brutal horde approach!" Phantom Pain *"Believe what you see and die!" *"Live in ignorance, die in ignorance!" Tri-Clementia *"Within us is a blazing fire, fanned by a raging wind." Crimson Blaze *"Thunder is in the heavens, lightning illuminates the fields!" (PS3) *"Rise up and shine bright, the morning light has now come!" (Xbox 360) *"The sun rises, and the shadows take flight!" (Xbox 360) Following Special Attacks *"Hmm!" *"Be gone for a time." *"Now, you will rest." *"Now, you will sleep." *"You've done nothing wrong." *"Forget the pain you felt in the dream." *"Are you satisfied?" (Phantom Pain) *"You can't possibly defeat me." (Phantom Pain) *"Leave this place" (Piu Grave) Item Usage *"Good." Healed *"Yes." *"(sighs)" *"Thank you." *"All right." (Resurrection) *"I am ready." (Resurrection) KOed *"Someone...!" Retreat *"I've had quite enough problems!" *"It seems our time is up. Farewell." *"I don't want any more difficulties!" *"Please excuse me. You see, I have no time!" Musical Themes As Frederic's character is based on that of the real-life composer, the game features a number of actual works composed by him. The original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata featured eight works composed by Chopin as part of the game's main story, as well as two that could be heard optionally by listening to piano's found in the game. The PlayStation 3 version added an additional piece, the "Little Dog Waltz," as well as his "Funeral March" and one of his mazurkas, available by examining pianos found within the game. Gallery Frederic, Asleep in Paris.jpg|Frederic, lying asleep in Paris, France Frederic (Manga).jpg|Frederic in Eternal Sonata (Manga) Chopin.jpg|Character artwork Frederic Character Portrait.jpg|Menu portrait Frederic's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Level Up pose Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Frederic.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Cast.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper with other characters Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Allegretto, Frederic and Polka.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper with Allegretto and Polka Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Frederic (Xbox 360).jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Behind the scenes *The PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata greatly expands the role of Frederic, giving him new scenes and significantly altering a number of those involving him. There are a number of new mentions of his deceased sister, Emilia, and he shares his belief that the entire world is his dream with the party in Fort Fermata, rather than simply stating that he doesn't know why he's traveling with them. Additionally, every scene following the boss fights in the Double Reed Tower is altered. In the Xbox 360 version, these scenes take place against a black background and have one or more of the characters speaking directly with Frederic. In the PS3 version, the scenes take place in the tower itself and focus more on the interactions between the characters, with Frederic taking away something different from each sequence. *In real life, the Duchess Marcelina Czartoryska was present at Chopin's deathbed with Ludwika Jedrzejewiczowa, rather than Delfina Potocka. Delfina's name appears in the closing credits in the original Japanese version of the game. Her presence in these scenes is apparently a poetic license on the part of Eternal Sonata's creators. *In that the World of Eternal Sonata is Chopin's dream, it can be said that each character represents an aspect of his personality, at least the major ones. Polka is most obvious as the avatar of his late sister, Emilia. Jazz is the young revolutionary leader he aspired to be, but was unable to due to his physical condition. The characters of Claves and Serenade can be said to represent the guilt he felt at living safely in a foreign country during the Warsaw Uprising, thus a sort of betrayal. Characters such as Beat and Salsa represent his child-like side, and a more innocent and hopeful look on life. Allegretto is the skeptic within him, questioning why God would allow bad things to happen to good people and the nature of a world in which only the terminally ill are able to use magical abilities. *In the original Japanese version of Eternal Sonata, the characters almost exclusively refer to Frederic as "Chopin," or with an attached Japanese honorific, "Chopin-san." In the English-language version, they almost always use "Frederic", with the exception of Crescendo, who calls him "Mr. Chopin." *Although the character fights in-game with conductor's batons, the real-life Chopin was never a conductor, but rather a pianist and composer. However, when looked at metaphorically, one could say he is the "conductor" of his dream world, so it is rather fitting for a man of music. *Frederic is one of only two characters who have more light special attacks than dark ones. *His multi-hit skill, Phantom Pain, has the least amount of hits when compared to other characters' multi-hit skills. Notes and references Category:Composers Category:Magic users Category:Playable characters